WILD Hamayama
| birth_place = Ryukyu Islands, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Kazuma Fujitora | debut = 1998 | retired = }} Goro Hamayama is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently signed to ASYLUM under the stage name Wild Hamayama (Wild stylized in all capital letters). Goro spent the first 12 years of his career as a sumo-character under his real name. In 2010, Goro decided to work for the Kensai Pro promotion as a comedy character known as Sumo Hamayama. Early career: at a young age would train under his father in the ways of sumo. Unable to rank highly in the sport, Goro would transfer to professional wrestling, working as a freelancer between seedy low-budget promotions. He'd work primarily as a comedy wrestler in the Kansai region, adopting a clumsy sumo gimmick, messing up traditions such as the rank eating order and the making of the traditional Chanko stew. By 33, Goro would sign with higher-budgeted promotions and would change his stage name to WILD Hamayama, adopting the ways of the islander natives of Japan. His size and power would make him a credible attraction, however his immobility has prevented him from making it to higher ranks. His theme song is immensely popular and has become synonymous with him. He would occasionally retreat to his sumo gimmick for one-off appearances in less serious matches. His ability to seamlessly move between comedic, serious,& big match styles makes him one of the most consistently entertaining members of any roster he is apart of. ASYLUM: Hamayama made his debut with the ASYLUM promotion defeating GORO Taniguchi on the Night 5 of their annual King of Fighters tournament in a non-tournament match. Hamayama's performance with Taniguchi reflected positively for him, critics saying it was ASYLUM's greatest Hoss match to date. Hamayama would win his second match at Battle K-Road 2016, defeating Gabriel White and Harley Vincent. on ASYLUM 54, Hamayama and Dai Serizawa defeated Yankii High in Hamayama's first tag team match for the promotion. On ASYLUM 55, Hamayama was entered into a 4-man battle royal to determine the challenger for Foretolds Japanese National Championship. Despite outlasting both Kazuma and Dave Ironside, Hamayama was eliminated by winner Joseph Harlow, his first loss with the promotion. On ASYLUM 56. Hamayama, Dai Serizawa, Kazuo Hibakusha would be defeated in a trios match against El Trippy, Francis Ugondus & Dustin Delta. Both his partners were eliminated before Wild would eliminate both Francis and Delta before being thrown out of the ring by Trippy to cause his elimination. At The Worlds Strongest 2016, WILD Hamayama & Dai Serizawa were able to win a 4 team over-the-top-rope survival match, defeating Big Boy Gladwin & Dustin Delta, Yankii High and Asahi-gun, Hamayama eliminating Delta to win the match. On October 15th, Hamayama would enter the Trios Grand Prix tournament alongside Dai Serizawa and Masao Nagadori. They'd have their first match in the tournament on October 26th, the second night of the tournament, defeating Dr. Dick, AKI Man and Wild Man Wilson to advance to the second round. On October 30th, they'd defeat the team of Dave Delta, Harley Vincent & AK Amaranth to advance to the semi-finals on Night 4. On November 5th, despite a 1 to 3 disadvantage, Nagadori was able to clean sweep through FN Wessen, Omar Brown and Dave Ironside to advance the team to the finals. Despite best efforts, the DaiHamaNaga trio were defeated in the finals, unable to win the tournament and Tri-Force Championships to Lewis Walker, Gabriel White and Damien Longoria. During the match, Hamayama was able to pin the KO-C Anyweight Champion Gabriel White to win his first championship with the promotion, however lost it to Longoria roughly 10 minutes later in the final fall. 3GPFinal.png|3GP Finals graphic. On November 23rd, Hamayama and Dai would be defeated by Longoria and White in a tag team match. On December 3rd, Hamayama and Nagadori defeated Boogerman and Iakopo Sefo. Following the match, Hamayama would encounter Longoria, claiming Longorias last two wins over him had gotten under his skin. Longoria would demand Hamayama speak English, before Foretold interjected, loosely translating Hamayamas statement calling Longoria irritating. On December 13th, Hamayama defeated Longoria to avenge his previous losses. Longoria would however win the Japanese National title from Foretold later that night, accepting Foretolds open challenge by attacking him with a steel chair. On December 19th, Hamayama would defeat Gabriel White. Following the match, it was announced that Hamayama would be teaming with Foretold and Joey Arnolds to face Longoria, Walker and White at Fighters Climax 2 for both the Tri-Force and Japanese National titles (the later changes hands if Longoria is pinned, submitted or knocked out). On January 2nd, 2017, Hamayama, Arnolds and Foretold were unable to defeat White, Walker and Longoria for the Tri-Force Championships. However during the match, Hamayama was able to pin Longoria to become the 9th Japanese National Champion. On January 19. Hamayama was announced to be an entrant into the annual World Warrior League tournament, competing in the white block. On January 22, Hamayama would be defeated in his first block match against Masao Nagadori. On January 25, Hamayama was defeated by Dr. Dick. On January 27, Hamayama got his first block round victory over Francis Ugondus. On January 29, Hamayama defeated Gohan Takikomi who at that point was undefeated in the tournament. On January 30, Hamayama was defeated by Lewis Walker. On February 3, Hamayama submitted Mascara Jaguar IV to cement a 5-way lead in his block. Due tp priority rules though, Dr. Dick and Gohan Takikomi advanced to the semi-finals, giving Hamayama, Lewis Walker and Mascara Jaguar IV a 3-way tie for third. On January 5, Hamayama, Serizawa & Nagadori were defeated by Takeshi Arisaka, Jace Burdett & Kazuyuki Ito of Ozaki-Gun. Earlier in the night, Hamayama offered former Japanese National Champion Foretold a match for the championship after he had lost the title to Longoria under despicable circumstances. On February 18th. Hamayama made his first successful defence of the Japanese National Championship against Foretold. On March 19th, he'd make his second successful defence against KANO. After the match, Kazuma approached the ring presumably to challenge Hamayama, however the two were attacked by KANO, Goro Taniguchi and Saburo Ozawa. On March 24, Hamayama accepted a title challenge from his evening tag partner Kazuma, before the two lost a tag team match to KANO and Ozawa. Ozawa proclaimed he too would be challenging for the belt at BURIKI 2017 in Yokohama, making the title match a Three Way Elimination match. On March 30, Hamayama successfully defended his championship against Kazuma and Ozawa in his third defense. On April 8th, Hamayama and Nagadori were entered into the Double Cup Tag Team Tournament. On April 20th, with their newly announced Brave Armada unit name, Nagadori and Hamayama defeated Harley Vincent and Francis Ugondus to advance to the second round, Nagadori capturing Ugondus' KO-C Anyweight Strongest Championship in the process. On April 21st, Hamayama and Nagadori defeated Heros 4 Hire's DC Express and Boogerman (who was replacing Cole Scorpio) to advance to the semi-finals. On April 22nd, Brave Armada failed to progress to the finals after being defeated by Brandon Lyon & T.H. Kidd. On May 13th, Hamayama failed in his 4th defense of the Japanese National Championship, losing the title to Joseph Harlow, ending his reign at 133 days. On June 8, Hamayama failed to win a Four Way Elimination match, losing to Mike Marshall. On June 19th, BRAVE Armada successfully defeated Harikentorio, NYUU World Order & Asahi-gun to earn a match for the Tri-Force Championships at Fighters Generation IV. On June 24th, Hamayama & Nagadori were defeated by the Killing Field team of Eddie Pope & Omar Brown. On July 2nd, Hamayama, Boogerman and Omar Brown were defeated in a 4 way elimination match by Lewis Walker. On August 12th, Hamayama made his Fighters Generation debut, being the first team eliminated with his Brave Armada cohorts in a 4 way elimination match for the Tri-Force Championships, ultimately won by the Heros 4 Hire. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Obsidian Bomb'' (Chokebomb, sometimes while falling forward) *'Signature moves' **Diving splash **German suplex transitioned into a sambo suplex **''Gravity'' (Lou Thez Press into a pin) **Headbutt **Falling powerslam **Kappo kick, sometimes to the back of an opponents head **Lariat **Splash to a cornered opponent **Sumo palm strikes Championships and Other Accomplishments: *'International Fighting Circuit:' **ASYLUM Japanese National Championship (1 time) **KO-C Anyweight Strongest Championship (1 time) **Trios Grand Prix 2016 Finalist (with Dai Serizawa and Masao Nagadori) Theme Music: *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZ32wtMvfHE "Get Wild" by TM Network] Professional record }} Category:CAW